insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Fortunato Binewski
"They thought to use and shame me, but I win out by nature. Because a true freak cannot be made. A true freak must be born." '' ''-''Olympia Binewski describing a "true freak". Skills *'Telekinesis - 'Chick has the unusual ability of telekinesis- to an amazing degree. He can lift up things several times his own weight using nothing but his mind (and exerting little to no effort), split on object in half or in pieces (like slicing meat- only without the knife), or even perform a unique kind of surgery (or at least assist with one). Although the specifics are rarely delved into, Chick is said to be a "painkiller" in the process. He eliminates the pain signals sent from the brain to the rest of the body merely by stopping them in their tracks, preventing the signals from reaching anywhere before it can be felt by the patient. Luckily (for anyone else), pain signals are the only ones that Chick has learned to identify as of yet- and he is unable to manipulate the signals other than stopping them. In other words, he can't intensify the pain sensation if he wanted to, and can't stop any important body functions such as breathing, etc. Dr. Phyllis has stated that with Chick's techniques, there is no shock and no danger of infection, although as to why this isn't elaborated on. Chick becomes very fatigued after this process though, and sleeps for hours on end after the surgeries. Obviously, Chick's telekinetic powers are incredibly powerful- especially in terms of self-defense. Although he's been told to never hurt anyone by his parents, he has used his powers in the past in order to defend himself or his parents. As he only remembers one of these incidents, this has traumatized him terribly- to the point where he never uses his abilities to hurt someone. He also no longer uses his ability to steal from people, although he was quite gifted at doing so at one point. Those he stole from never even realized something was missing from their pockets or wallets. *'Empath - 'Unless Chick does use the technique to numb someone's pain, he can feel the physical pain of the person or living being that is currently the focus of his attention or of his powers. The pain he feels does no physical damage to him (even if the pain the organism he's focusing on is close to death or dying), but can push him to the point of vomiting or insomnia if he is traumatized enough. It's worth noting that Chick is also a vegetarian, because he can feel the dying moments of whatever animal the meat came from. Personality Being the only child of the Binewskis who doesn't have his own show (excluding Oly, who helps with the other shows) or physical deformity, Chick attempts to make up for this by doing everything he can to make the other members of his family happy. Despite the fact that both of his parents and Elly and Iphy dote on him, Chick is not spoiled- he's quite the opposite. He'll gladly do the less-glamorous chores, such as taking out the trash or cleaning the scum out of Arturo's tank if it will mean he might gain a chance of making someone else smile or a simple "thanks". He's closest with his sister, Olympia, although she is more fond of Arturo, who despises Chick. In all this hostility, Chick never lashes out. He's fearful of upsetting (or hurting) someone, and when upset will only retreat to a quiet place such as his room and cry, or stare quietly at the wall. Chick has a loose grasp of morals, only thinking that things are right or wrong if his family tells him so- such as stealing. However, he will never "move" a person (use his telekinesis on them to move them) unless it is in self defense or he is saving them from an accident. He has hurt people terribly with his abilities, and doesn't like when living things are being hurt (usually because he can feel it). Due to living with older authority figures, he is used to listening to people and doing what they say without question- even if doing so may inadvertently mean trouble in the long run. The surrounding chaos in his life has led Chick to become fond of more "peaceful" things that may seem odd to others, such as sitting near his grandfather's urn, or using his telekinesis to play with mold. All in all, he is a well-behaved child with a very powerful ability, who wants to please everyone and doesn't like pain- in anyone or anything. Appearance Unlike the rest of his family (excluding his mother and father), Chick is the only one of his siblings who looks "normal". He is taller than his sister, Olympia, (who is a dwarf- along with being an albino and a hunchback) and taller than his brother Arturo (albeit, he has no legs). However, he is shorter than his conjoined-twin sisters, Electra and Iphigenia. Compared to "norms" (those without any deformities), he is able to blend in perfectly. His hair is described as being "golden-yellow", and he has gentle blue eyes. As he is often outside working with the midway in some shape or form, his white skin is lightly tanned, although not as much as some of the other Fabulon workers who are outside for the majority of the day. Relationships History Fortunato Binewski was born on the road in Idaho to Lillian and Aloysius Binewski, who were breeding their own variety of "freaks" for the Binewski's Carvinal Fabulon- a traveling "circus" of sorts. However, they were dissapointed with their newest addition to the family, as he didn't have any of the physical deformities that had shown in their other children. As they prepared to leave him at a gas station with a note for whoever found the child, his hidden abilities began to show. Hungry and woken up by the commotion, the newborn Fortunato used his telekinesis to bring his mother's chest over to his makeshift cradle in order to be breastfed- actually levitating her in midair. (He also ruined her bra in the process.) Once satisfied, Lil drifted back down to the ground, and they decided from that moment on to keep the baby. Due to this event, they named the baby "Fortunato", as he had been lucky he wasn't left behind. However, the family nicknamed him "Chick", and almost never called him by his actual name. At three weeks old, Chick became hyperactive, grabbing everything that interested him with his telekinesis, and throwing it when he grew bored. The family had to create a special "Chick-proof" room, and even put him in a wire cage when Lil refused to nurse him (a deprivation technique in order to teach Chick wrong and right), as he "would simply yank her toward him and reenact his debut performance". At four months old, various other techniques had been employed to teach Chick what was acceptable and what was not. It wasn't until he was well-trained that his parents dared to bring him out of his room- let alone the van they lived in. In one incident, the baby Chick shown his true power to his two siblings, Oly and Arty. Olympia was babysitting Chick, however got distracted by one of Peggy's stories. Arty, who was deathly jealous of Chick, had suffocated a previous sibling in his envy, and was about to do the same with the new baby. Chick, however, sensed that something was wrong, and threw Arty against the wall with so much force, Arty gained a small fracture in his skull and left a dent in the wall. Only Oly and Arty knew what really happened (as Chick was too young to remember), and the rest of the family merely assumed that a terrible accident had taken place. Arty didn't try to kill the baby again, although held a resentment for him which Chick failed to understand. At three years old, Chick's father trained him to steal money from unsuspecting people, even going on trips away from the Fabulon in order to take him to crowded casinos or other cash-filled places. Little did they know, that Arty had paid people to warn Al against using Chick's abilities to steal money- as he was growing jealous again of the time Chick was spending with their father, and the money he was bringing into the show. Around this time, Chick and Olympia recognized his powers as an empath, when they were watching Mariposa's act with her horse, Schatzy. Unfortunetly, a horrific accident took place where Mariposa ended up cracking her pelvis and one ankle, and her horse ended up snapping his spine. Crying out in pure agony, Chick felt both Mariposa's and Shatzy's pain, although stopped his howling (only saying "It hurts. It hurts!") when the horse's life was ended with a gunshot. Oly described Chick as being traumatized afterwards, not talking for two days after the incident, never getting out of bed or moving from facing the wall, and when someone moved him and talked to him he began to sob. When he (partially) recovered, he told his mother that he could have held Mariposa up when he seen her falling, but didn't do so for fear that Lil would be angry. After all, his parents had spent so much time telling him not to move people with his telekinesis. She gave him permission to do so if it would save someone from being hurt, and Chick resolved to never eat meat again. When he reached five years old, Chick became more accustomed to using his telekinesis rather than his hands. He couldn't tie his own shoes with his hands, although could replicate fancy sailor knots using his powers. His older sisters, Elly and Iphy, taught him to read and adored him, while Oly comforted him whenever Arty insulted him. Ignoring the warning he'd recieved before, Al took Chick on another trip to a casino- this time in order to turn the odds on any gambling games in his favor. However, Arty had his henchmen deliver the warning in a more serious manner this time. In the room they'd been staying in, the men slammed Al against the wall and held a gun to his head. Chick began to cry, earning a gag around his mouth. Telling Al that this was 'how it could be if you didn't understand us', the men then held Chick under the water in the bathtub. The man who had pushed him under the water was thrown against the wall by Chick's power, although Al failed to realize this in his fright- merely thinking he'd bumped into the man while rescuing his son. The men then retreated, leaving the Binewskis with the grim message. Chick was affected by this event, becoming even more vulnerable, as Oly said he was more afraid to hurt someone than to ''be hurt. Over the next few years, Chick would help out Oly with her chores and even feed the big cats for Horst the Cat Man, although he hated being so close to the meat. Arty hired a doctor, Doctor Phyllis (aka Doc. P) for his own purposes, although allowed her access to Chick for her own experiments. However, Chick appreciated meeting with the doctor (although he also did chores for her) for multiple reasons. Both she and Chick performed an experimental surgery on an elderly horse recently adopted by the Fabulon- which was largely succesful. The horse felt no pain, was able to walk (unlike before), and didn't suffer from any shock. Doc P had taught Chick the different areas of the horse's limbic system (and later, a human) for him to affect with his telekinesis (as any anesthetic drugs would kill the weak and elderly horse). Although the horse died from old age, Chick went on to perform this surgery on humans (at Doc. P's and Arty's request, of course) for Arturo's growing cult, although all the frequent surgeries tired him out. One day, while going to the surgical van to perform one of the routine surgeries, Chick was caught unaware by something snagging his sneakers. Crying out for his Mama and Papa, he found that his powers were useless against the strange cords grabbing him and he soon arrived in Pandora. Pandora History